


Exquisite Favor

by Slytherlight



Series: Tales of Westeros - GoT collection [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherlight/pseuds/Slytherlight
Summary: Arthur Dayne/OC imagine.Takes place before the Tourney of Harrenhall.





	Exquisite Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Published on my tumblr.  
> OC belongs to me, Arthur Dayne and the GoT Universe belong to GRRM.

The sun was barely up but Arthur was already getting ready for his day. He turned toward the bed and smiled at the sight. The dark blonde hair of his paramour were a mess on the pillows and flashes of the night before came to his mind. He surprisedly didn't feel guilty about his not-so-secret relationship. Arthur was a man of honor, a great fighter and a loyal Kingsguard and he would have never acted on his feelings no matter how strong they were. But taking a paramour, a secret one, was something the Prince himself had approved and even pushed him to engage, no wonder on Elia's plea to her husband. The beautiful foreign beauty who had appeared in Court as one of Elia's lady-in-waiting even if she wasn't truly titled a Lady. She was the daughter of a rich Lyseni jewels merchant who had made his network with Dorne one of the most prosperous non-sex related trade of Lys. He had brought his daughter to Sunspear when she was 11 and her immediate friendship with the two Martell children had lead to her being fostered at the Water Gardens until she came to the Capital for Elia's wedding. They had loved each other the moment they met, her pale skin sticking out of the dornish royal party. 

He had doubted, for a long time, even after having Rhaegar's approval, but it was Ser Lewyn Martell who had convinced him. The Kingsguard himself had a very obvious fling with a Lady of the Court, yet none ever thought of him less of an excellent Kingsguard.  
"Don't be afraid" she had told him on their first night together. "I am no Lady. No Princess. I won't marry some highborn Lord of your country. I am a free woman of a free city who worship love. You have nothing to fear lover."  
Even today he couldn't help but worship her. Everything of her reminding him of his home. Of Dorne. Her dark blond hair the color of wet sand at sunset, her deep blue eyes almost gray like the ocean's view from the Palestone Sword Tower and her warmth when she held him in her arms just like the shining sun's heat on a bright summer day.

"What are you thinking about my love?" her groggy voice snapped him from his daydreaming.  
"Nothing to worry about Princess." he assured her, slowly bending over the bed to kiss her soft lips.  
"I'm no princess, Ser." she easily reminded him before laying back down. You are to me he wanted to say. "Come back to bed lover, the sun is barely up yet."  
"You know I can't. The prince wants us to discuss security details before leaving for Harrenhall."  
She pouted slightly before raising from their bed and going through her possessions. She walk to him just moments later, handing him a long laced rope with sapphires incrusted in the fine handwork that she often wears as a necklace.  
"Here. I know we won't be able to share much moments once on the road so I'll give it to you now as a token to wear for the joust."  
"You're giving me your favor, Princess?" He smiled brightly at her.  
"Don't I give it to you always?" she answered, winking at him before going back to the bed.  
Arthur gave her one last smile before exiting the room to go on with his full day.  
"Oh and Ser." she called him back before he left. 

"You know I'm no princess."


End file.
